


Fortnite

by gallifreyanlibertea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fortnite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyanlibertea/pseuds/gallifreyanlibertea
Summary: Arthur Kirkland's boyfriend is an avid Fortnite player, so he's not sure if he'll get the attention he so desperately needs after a long day of work.





	Fortnite

“It was hell, Alfred.”

“Jeez, baby, what happened?”

Arthur rarely ever replied to a- _how was your day?_  with anything other than a-  _fine, thank you_. But today called for different measures.

Work was hell, and Arthur was sick and tired of people, and communicating, and socializing, and nothing would recharge him more than a nice cuddle with his live-in boyfriend. God, he wanted Alfred all over him. He wanted Alfred to crush him in a bruising embrace, to lay on him while Arthur played with his hair, to kiss Arthur soft and slow until it was tomorrow morning so Arthur could call in sick from work and let Alfred kiss him some more until Arthur’s lips went completely numb.

But as Arthur walked further into the living room- “God, love, _I need you-”_

He found Alfred’s thumbs furiously swiping at his sideways phone, tongue peeking out of the corner of his lip in adorable concentration. Arthur wouldn’t be getting any specific attention, it seemed.

Alfred was playing  _Fortnite._

Arthur bit back a groan.

Well, his situation wasn’t nearly as awful as he’d imagined it would be when he’d first met Alfred, that was for sure. Alfred was  _ridiculously_ hot, so Arthur had kicked away the notion in his mind that had told him to keep away from people like him: “Gamer boys”. It was a whole breed unto itself, and Arthur had had a sneaking suspicion that the sweatshirt Alfred had worn to their date had something to do with some video game.

He was right, of course.

Alfred had spent the entirety of their blind date prattling on about various games and the like, cheeks red with pride as he told Arthur his high rankings, and Arthur had then realized why a man  _this hot_  was single. Yet Arthur had carried on, spurred by hope when Alfred had paused in his monologue, shyly tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. “I’m definitely monopolizing this conversation, aren’t I?”

“You seem very delighted, so I’m happy to listen.” Arthur had replied with a small smile.

Of course, he’d been half lying about being happy to listen, but Alfred had beamed with a look Arthur assumed meant that not many listened intently when Alfred spoke about the things he loved, and Arthur was sure as hell not going to be one of them.

So Arthur had listened. Arthur had fallen in love with that whimsical charm, that mischievous grin, that loud, boyish laugh.

And here he was.

“You’re enjoying your game, I see,” Arthur said, shrugging off his jacket.

Alfred glanced up from the screen. “Yeah, I was too lazy to turn on the P.C. so…well, anyways, you were saying?”

Arthur liked that about him. Despite the fact that Alfred was dead set on beating a level or whatnot, Arthur was always there. There was always a small acknowledgement, a nod to Arthur’s presence, and Arthur considered himself lucky.

There were many that could not do the same.

As soon as  _Fortnite_  became all the rage, many had kissed their gamer-significant-others goodbye. Arthur himself was never one for gaming, and he’d prayed to God that he wouldn’t have to make an account of his own and play with Alfred just for the sake of garnering Alfred’s attention.

That was not the case. Alfred had been respectful of Arthur’s time and he’d been respectful of their relationship, and Arthur loved him for it.

He loved the adoring looks Alfred would shoot him while playing. He loved curling into Alfred’s lap as Alfred played some game on his controller, hands wrapped around Arthur with an acknowledging squeeze.

But this time, there would be no stopping to give Arthur the attention he needed, and Arthur was surprisingly okay with that.

He would not be the boyfriend who demanded that Alfred drop everything just to satisfy his needs. If Alfred was in the middle of a match, or level, or whatever the hell it was called, Arthur would respect that.

Arthur walked toward their bedroom. “It was just rough, Alfred. I’ll tell you later.”

“Where are you going?”

“To sleep.”

“So far away?” Alfred said with a light laugh. He seemed to deem the situation in the game relatively safe because he freed a hand from his phone to beckon Arthur with a finger. “C’mere, you.”

Arthur giddily complied.

Alfred wasn’t in the position to talk, but Arthur could do with the contact. Alfred coaxed Arthur’s head onto his lap, to which Arthur turned to press a chaste kiss onto Alfred’s shirt-covered stomach. He curled into Alfred’s warmth.

Alfred leaned down to kiss him just lightly on the temple before getting back to his game.

And Arthur was okay with that, because he was sick and tired of all people save for his angel of a boyfriend, and physical contact of any kind would appease Arthur enough.

Even though Alfred was not quite peppering Arthur with affection or kisses, the “almost done, babe”, punctuated by a swift wink, told Arthur it wouldn’t be long before that need of his was satisfied.

And Arthur was _definitely_ okay with that.


End file.
